Breeze
by melloncollie00
Summary: “What does that mean, exactly?” she asks between sobs. He doesn’t answer back, what he might say scares him. BL, oneshot


**Disclaimer:** You don't honestly think that I own One Tree Hill, do you?

**Summary: **"What does that mean, exactly?" she asks between sobs. He doesn't answer back, what he might say scares him. BL, oneshot.

**A/N: **I know I have WIP's to take care of but I wanted to write this. It's a little short, though... Based on Sarah McLachlan's "Possession". Please read and review

**Breeze**

_Listen as the wind blows  
from across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time___

"Tell me something about yourself that no one knows." She demands, her eyes testing his. A cold summer breeze is lingering through her skin, her flawlessly silky hair billowing to adjust.

"I have HCM." he says, all of a sudden, as if the words were waiting for a chance to exit and now found one. It's funny how he can reveal a secret that has been hidden for so long that easily to her.

"And what is that?" she questions, clearly unaware of what the abbreviation stands for.

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. A heart's disease."

She looks at him in amazement, trying to figure out what to do. Her mask is off now, he can see the real her as tears fill her eyes. He knows he shouldn't have said that, she is the first and maybe the only one to hear this revelation, but still he is aware that if he could go back in time, he wouldn't change anything.

"What does that mean, exactly?" she asks between sobs.

He doesn't answer back, what he might say scares him.

_The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
and not be satisfied_

One can't be formally introduced to the official queen of Tree Hill High unless he belongs to the Ravens by either doing back-flips or shooting some hoops and Lucas Scott isn't an exception. Being the "brooding outsider" with a reputation of "weird bibliophile", he is sure that Brooke Davis doesn't even know he existed. She walks through the corridors without noticing him, flirts with the newest members of the team; and in her life, there isn't anything related to Lucas Scott.

He doesn't know why that matters to him so much, after all she seems like the type of a girl that would talk about nail polishes and latest Paris trends constantly; yet still, he cares and he has gotten used to being "invisible".

Nevertheless, he is surprised when one of Brooke's crew, Bevin Mirskey, tells him that from now on, he would help Brooke succeed on English tests.

"You won't mind do you, Lucius?" she asks and leaves before even Lucas could correct her.

Haley tells him not to help her a bit, and not join a group of slaves; and Mouth warns him about her disgrace to Jacob Chartzman, the Math-genius, after an Algebra test she got 95 out of 100- due to his unwillingness to share the only best grade in the school with her.

And when the time for the test comes, however, Brooke still sketches the exact words Lucas writes in his paper; and the teacher announces that Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott get the same grades. The best grades.

She doesn't even say "thanks"; instead puts a seductive kiss on Tim Smith's cheek.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

"Don't cry" he says, after minutes what might as well be stretched into hours. It breaks him to see her like that, Brooke Davis has always been too cheerful for the whole world; and the guilt of him making her feel like this burns his soul.

"Are you going to die? Is that what you're trying to say?" she hiccups, wiping the tears from his eyes, refilling the holes immediately. Brooke looks at Lucas questioningly, getting prepared for the worst answer that could come out of his mouth.

"I don't know" he mumbles back, inept of doing something…anything. "I'm taking my medication but…" his voice lowers down, letting the breeze do the talking for him.

"But what?" she snaps, screaming, sniffling. "Just say something, for God's sake."

They say that the process of eternal pain included sharpened anger, Brooke is the proof perfect.

"There is always a risk" Lucas tries to make eye-contact with her, but she refuses any interaction; anger crystal clear in her attitude. It is strange but, Lucas feels relief, he just want to hurt Brooke more by telling her about what critical his health condition can be, and seeing those drops making joy-rides in her face.

Because it only means one thing.

She gives a rat's ass. She does really care.

_Through this world I've stumbled  
so many times betrayed  
trying to find an honest word to find  
the truth enslaved_

"Move, loser!" Brooke Davis pushes a freshman out of her passage on the corridor; and nobody dares to speak up against this injustice; it feels like disobeying to a dictator who'd end up prosecuting you in front of her public: by social suicide.

"That slut" Lucas can hear Haley murmur, her fists clenched in anger. She has always had a heroic-side of standing up against the cruel, yet, even for Brooke Davis; she remains just as silent for Lucas's over-sensitive ears.

Lucas doesn't know how to react, of course, what she did can be considered as harsh; but when Brooke is the issue he feels a little odd…a little different than his usual style.

He first saw her in 6th grade, when she entered the class with a servant carrying her school-bag. Her attitude was far beyond the usual Tree Hill attitude, after all, this was a small, friendly town –at least this was what was written in travel agency catalogues- and her, acting like the queen of the world, and actually _believing _in it, had caught Lucas's attention.

Then came long hours of observation and even longer years of invisibility.

She has never talked to him, even for once.

_Oh you speak to me in riddles  
and you speak to me in rhymes  
my body aches to breathe your breath  
your words keep me alive _

"Oh Lucas" she whines, her pain evolving to a new process of affection. Her gazes now, turn to a motherly care and her beautiful face softens. She keeps looking at him as if trying to sketch a mental picture of his, incase something bad happens.

Lucas smiles back, misery hidden behind his lips' curves. He wants to be with Brooke, he wants her to smile at him like she does now, he wants her to say his name out loud, this is his perfect scenario of a wonderful dream…of course, HCM is not included; but happy memories, soul-mating process and a brilliant marriage are.

"We can work this out" she says, determined, reminding him of Karen. "We can get through this, together. I know." Wiping away the tears from her eyes, Brooke is now, much spirited, her head up high in the sky searching for a nearby star to slide with the presents of miracles. Yet, they remain static.

"Yeah, I guess we can" Lucas is more hopeful now. They are _together. _Brooke said that. She has just said that they could work this out…_together. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott._ Are there any names that fit so well? No, there aren't. He is beyond sure.

"I will always be near, Luke" she whispers, getting closer for a hug.

He now realizes, this is the perfect dream; even though it includes HCM.

_And I would be the one  
to hold you down  
kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
and after, I'd wipe away the tears  
just close your eyes dear_

Brooke Davis going out with Nathan Scott, (his step-brother formally, his nothing normally) runs rampant in the school, as by now, every whisper contains a one Davis gossip evaporating through the air. Some say they are friends with benefits, some say they are more than serious ("I heard Nathan got her a diamond-ring" Marie Bronson's shrill voice echoes in the nearly-empty science lab), some are betting on their possible break-up date; some are planning the bridesmaids for the wedding ceremony.

Lucas Scott, just wonders, what is there in Nathan attracts Brooke that much.

Maybe she is into dark-haired, rather than an average blond. Maybe, she likes cockiness rather than brooding out a lot. Maybe, the Scott Family Jewels dazzle her eyes, blinding her to see Nathan's real side. Maybe, a jock in basketball uniforms shooting some hoops is her aphrodisiac. Maybe, she has finally started to become the mature one in relationships and her first tryout turned out to be Nathan Scott.

He just wonders, then, what would have happened if _he _was Nathan.

A life of basketball, that he just plays casually on a small court by the river, glamorous after-game parties, that none of his friends have attended yet, vast amounts of money lying on the wallet, a vision he has only seen in movies, and most of all, a Brooke Davis showing off in school, tangled around his arm.

"Move, gorgeous" Brooke's raspy voice wakens him up from reveries he wants to get lost in and he just stares at the lovely brunette smiling at him, waiting for him to clear the passage of her joy-ride of school.

"Don't talk to him" Nathan snaps. "He is a bastard. Literally."

The crew just laughs and keeps on walking. Lucas, still wonders though, what is it like to be Nathan, or if he would want to be him.

His mind stares blankly, not knowing the answer.

_Into this night I wander  
its morning that I dread  
another day of knowing of  
the path I fear to tread_

Brooke holds his hand tight; as if these are the last minutes they spend together. As if that cold summer breeze will take him away. Her head rests on his shoulders and her hair is now tickling his chin, playing little games on his skin.

"What are we going to do then?" she whispers.

"I don't know" are the only words Lucas manages to say, being that close to Brooke Davis is not something he always experiences…well, at least not in real life.

"I always thought that I'd be the first to die." Brooke murmurs, her hand still grasping his, "you know, all that shit. I mean, you are the responsible one and look…" The words become to heavy for her to carry, so she stops, hoping her eyes can do the talking for her.

Her white, long fingers are now strolling on his skin, he cannot help but shiver. With her other hand, which has been unoccupied until now, turns his face to make eye contact and she leans on for a kiss that starts a little unexpected but turns out to be passionate. Their lips devour each others', trying to taste more; and when they part, breathing heavily, the cold breeze now, mingles on the lips.

"Wow" Lucas smiles, trying to figure out Brooke's expression. "That was…"

"I love you Lucas Scott" she interrupts.

He just remains silent, smiles and locks his lips to hers, this time, for something that is meant to be everlasting.

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
nothing stands between us here  
and I won't be denied_

"Tell me something about yourself that no one knows." The girl sitting beside him demands, gobbling the extra food left on the table.

"I dream about Brooke Davis." Lucas says, all of a sudden, as if the words have been waiting for a chance to burst out and now found one. It's funny how he can reveal a secret that has been hidden for so long that easily to her.

"What?" she questions, definitely surprised by the revelation. She knows that Lucas Scott has always been the mysterious-type, but the things appearing under the wreck are totally surprising.

He tells her about his dreams. How he dreams of being alone with Brooke Davis in the beach, at summer nights when a particular soft breeze lingers through her skin and mingles her charming scent with his. He dreams of talking to her, about his HCM, watching how she reacts, mostly by fear and love. He dreams of kissing her to the fullest, and loving her…and her, loving him back.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Haley says, still not knowing the words to say.

He doesn't answer back. What he might say scares him.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

**A/N: Please review!!!**


End file.
